Low birthweight and preterm birth are unfavorable birth outcomes that translate into serious and costly health issues, including infant morbidity and infant mortality. Research demonstrates that the health behaviors of pregnant women are associated with not only birth outcomes, but also the future health of the child. The goal of this research is to develop an effective, population-based, tailored intervention based on the Transtheoretical Model to promote the adoption and maintenance of health behaviors among underserved pregnant women. Multiple behavior changes will be addressed through individually tailored interventions for smoking cessation, stress management and fruit and vegetable consumption. The intervention content will teach and guide women through strategies for making behavior changes during pregnancy, with an emphasis on maintenance into the postpartum period. Multiple levels of formative research will be incorporated in this Phase I study. Expert consultants will offer guidance on the design of the intervention and will conduct a formal review of the pilot prototype. Pregnant women will participate in focus groups, usability interviews, and a pilot test of the intervention prototype. Assessing channels for disseminating the proposed intervention will be incorporated throughout the Phase 1 study. This proposal offers innovative features that hold great promise for an effective intervention strategy, considerable commercial potential, and significant benefits for populations of pregnant women and infants. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]